Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a camera module, and more specifically, to a chip-level encapsulated camera module for an optical sensor device having a low height, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
A challenge faced by a designer for coupling the optical sensor to a camera circuit is that the device must be located on a substrate and the optical sensor faces outwards, and no obstacles that likely interfere with reception of the optical images exist. Because the camera module is more frequently used in a small electronic device (such as a mobile phone and a tablet computer), it is desired to lower the height of the camera module such that they can be mounted in a thinner device.
FIG. 1 shows a known camera module having a semiconductor die 22. An optical sensor circuit 26 is formed on the top surface of the semiconductor die 22. The semiconductor die 22 is mounted onto a semiconductor substrate 24, and a bonding wire 40 couples the sensor circuit 26 to a circuit in the semiconductor substrate 24. A lens assembly comprises a lens cone 80, a lens carrier 90, and a lens array 100 comprising one or more lens. The lens assembly may be coupled to the top surface of the semiconductor substrate 24 through an adhesive agent 801. Besides, a surface mount device 50 may also be mounted on the top surface of the semiconductor substrate 24.
It may be seen that an example of the camera module of FIG. 1 has the following problems. Because the semiconductor die 22 is disposed on the semiconductor substrate 24, and the sensor circuit 26 is electrically coupled to the circuit in the semiconductor substrate 24, such that it is not satisfactory when being used in a small electronic device, because the laminated semiconductor die 22 and semiconductor substrate 24 limit a minimum thickness of this kind of device.